


jigsaw falling into place

by sunset_oasis



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, descriptions of nightmares, post asoue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events they'd been through, the Baudelaires and Quagmires were finally safe. However, Violet started having nightmares about the past. Isadora found out about it one night, and their friendship began to develop into something more. POST-ASOUE Viodora. Written for the asoue fic4fic exchange for user @viodora on tumblr. Hope you like this!





	jigsaw falling into place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alephnull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephnull/gifts).



> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

 

_She was fixing a machine but the more she worked on it, the more broken it became. And then she noticed she seemed to be surrounded by machines, all of them gradually falling apart and malfunctioning. She couldn't fixed anything. Count Olaf's voice echoed loudly, seemingly out of nowhere. Her younger siblings were nowhere in sight._

_The machines were still falling apart. Olaf was still talking. Esme's laugh rang in the background, sounding falsely sweet and truly sinister both at the same time._

_She still couldn't fix anything._

_What if – what if she couldn't fix anything for the rest of her life?_

 

* * *

 

Violet shuddered as her eyes blinked open. It took her a moment for her to take in her surroundings, her room in the apartment which her siblings now shared with the Quagmire triplets. On the desk there was a half-done invention from last night, and the sight of it calmed her a little, knowing that her inventing skills were still intact. Knowing she could still invent things, could still fix things, knowing she's still the old her. There was a written poem beside the invention, a small gift from Isadora. It brought a slight smile up her face as her breath steadied a little.

She was fine. They were all fine. Safe and away from the Count Olaf and all his cronies.

_She was fourteen again, wearing a bright pink dress Mr. Poe got from somewhere. Her purple ribbon fell on the soft ground covered in fallen leaves, which would've been a pretty autumn aesthetic she should appreciate had there not been more immediate dangers to worry about. She was staring up at the sky, or, more accurately, at the cage that was shaking perhaps 30 feet above her._

_It started dropping, and she thought about a million things she should do, like rushing forward to catch it or maybe finding something to soften the blow, but all she could manage was to stand there, paralyzed._

"Vi, wake up," someone was grasping her shoulders firmly, and Violet breathed heavily, her eyes widening, trying to figure out the reality from dreams. A dark-haired girl with worried eyes materialized in front of her, and it took Violet a moment to recognize the girl.

"Isadora," Violet rasped out, the calmed down a bit the other girl started massaging her back gently.

"Are you alright?" the poet asked quietly.

"Yeah," Violet swallowed, "just a nightmare, is all." She wanted to lighten the mood, to laugh maybe a little self-deprecatingly at how silly she was, when she logically knew that it was all in the past now. She didn't, though, and instead just chanted to herself that it would one day be truly over and she wouldn't be plagued by the nightmares anymore, that she would truly move past all this. She just needed time.

She didn't say anything, but from Isadora's soft, understanding brown eyes, Violet felt like the other girl knew what she was thinking anyway.

"Do you want me to make some tea?" Isadora asked gently, brushing a strand of Violet's hair out of her face.

Violet gave her a smile, "That would be lovely." She took over the strand of hair, their hands brushing together for a moment before Isadora left for the kitchen and Violet started to tie her hair up.

Even if it was just a small action, tying her hair up made her feel a lot better. Her focus became sharper and she felt more confident in her inventing skills, a confidence that was now slowly washing away her fear of losing those skills.

Isadora entered her room again, holding a tray with a teapot and two cups on top of it. She set it down on the table beside Violet's bed and handed one of the cup to Violet after filling it up with tea. "Do you want to talk about the nightmares?"

Violet hesitated. She took a small sip of the tea before putting the cup back down to the table. "It's – I – maybe not now."

"That's alright," Isadora said immediately. She climbed onto Violet's bed with her and wrapped an arm around Violet's shoulder. "Just – I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

"Thanks," Violet smiled back softly. She could feel Isadora's hands gently massaging her arm, and the warmth radiating from Isadora's body. It was comforting to feel Isadora's presence in such proximity, just beside her as they leant against each other.

When Violet fell asleep again that night, she didn't dream of anything.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, it developed into some kind of habit for both of them. Easy and natural, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lying in Violet's bed at night gazing out at the night sky while Violet explained to Isadora the best way to make your own telescope, and Isadora recited poems about stars to Violet until they both fell asleep. Holding each other if one of them had a nightmare. Waking up and feeling that waking up next to one another the most natural and obvious thing in the world. That it was just as simple a truth as waking up to the sun rising from the east.

They didn't talk about the past at first. Instead, they tried to focus on happier things, things they love, like the cool technologies and the deep poems. But eventually, they started to delve into the memories. They started with the small things at first, things that didn't hurt much, things that seemed like trivial details. Violet told Isadora about Kit Snicket's tea philosophy, and how Kit once recited a poem about the night and day. (She didn't mention that Olaf had recited a poem back after Kit had done that.) Isadora told Violet all the stories about Hector's self-sustaining hot air balloon.

Stories gradually spilt out like the way the dark paint split into the dusk sky and turning it into the night. And tt struck Violet that, all these years, while she'd been trying to ignore the past as best as she could, it was still there.

It might always be there.

But there were happy moments from the past too, even if it wasn't that many.

 

* * *

 

"Remember when we first met, and you invented all those cool stuff to make things better in the orphan shack?" Isadora asked, her head leaning on Violet's shoulder, her eyes staring ahead, like she was staring into the past. Her eyes were slightly dreamy, and her mouth curved upwards into a small smile, a sign that while she might be thinking about the past, she wasn't thinking of all those horrible things they'd been through, but the small but happier moments.

"I was just so amazed at the way you can come up with inventions like that. I thought it's really cool." Isadora said, her voice soft. "I still think it's cool now. You're just – brilliant."

At the sentiment, Violet reached out and gently grabbed Isadora's hand under the blanket. "Yeah, I remember. Also – you remember the time when you sent the secret message with couplets? That's really clever. In the midst everything happening and trying to get to safety at that time, there's also a part of me just couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. About how smart that secret code sending was and – about you."

Isadora's head turned slightly, and their eyes met. Violet had seen Isadora's eyes for so many times now, and she thought she should be used to them by now, but still, she couldn't help be struck by the thought, " _Are her eyes always so clear and so beautiful?_ "

"Could never stop thinking about you either, if I'm being honest," Isadora murmured. Her fingers brushed over Violet's long hair, from the ribbon part to the tail of the hair. "Whether we're in danger like then, or finally safe, like now. You've always been on my mind."

"Well, that _is_  a place I'd like to be," Violet said, and the two of them smiled at each other, both feeling the room seemed to be brightening up.

"Vi," Isadora began slowly after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" Violet hummed, looking into Isadora's eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'd really, really like to kiss you right now."

If Violet had felt the room had been brightening up slowly seconds before, she definitely felt it was just lit up even more right now. It was the night, but now the room felt as warm as there'd been sunlight shining in.

Everything was suddenly brighter, warmer, and all those things that'd once been obscure and opaque shifting into clarity.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Violet replied, almost breathless.

And as their lips met, it felt like all the puzzles in their lives were finally falling into the right places.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://penultimatesugarbowl.tumblr.com)


End file.
